Dreams
by dreamer8
Summary: Not all stories have fairy tale endings...Miyako angst, hinted Daiyako. Please read and review!


[ dreams. ]

_[-Don't want to be alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine?_

_Fallen so hard, so fast, this time…_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you? -]_

_- BSB, How did I fall in love with you_

          Miyako sighed. Her desk was tilted towards the window, letting her enjoy the warm sun, but recently she had become more wistful and unlike her normal, vibrant self. Her pencil was on her desk, and her work lay untouched. She stared out the window into the warm June weather, daydreaming. _And this is my favourite part, where the prince rescues the princess and they live happily ever after. _Her eyes shaped the fluffy clouds into castles and dragons, a fantasy world. With kings, and queens, princesses…and princes. She sighed again, and looked over at her own prince. _If only dreams actually came true._

_~~~~~~~~~~~._

In line for her lunch, Miyako bit her lip nervously as he walked by with Kari. He didn't even acknowledge her, or wave. His eyes were intent on Kari's every movement, taking in her every detail. Miyako turned around, her eyes beginning to tear. _Don't cry. You know he likes her. No big deal. _But Miyako knew that she was lying to herself. _No big deal. Right. _She dropped her tray and ran off to the bathroom. She couldn't bear to watch them anymore.

          Davis Motomiya followed Yolei's hurried flight out of the cafeteria with his eyes, and frowned.  _Should I go after her? She is my best friend, after all…_he glanced at Kari beside him, chattering away happily with TK. _It's okay, I can always talk to Miyako afterwards. She'll understand about Kari. _He sat down comfortably in his chair and joined in the conversation, his mind content.

          Yolei rushed down the hall, blinking the tears back. _He__'__ll never notice me as more than just a friend. Never. _

          Back in the cafeteria, Davis smiled easily at Hikari. "Thanks for coming to our game."

          "It was fun. Besides…" Kari's voice faded as she noticed Yolei's hurried escape from the cafeteria. She frowned. "Davis...isn't Yolei your best friend?"

          Davis followed her eyes, and finally realized what she was looking at. He mentally slapped himself for being so insensitive. "I know…er…should I go after her?" Kari and TK both gave him a look, and Davis blushed and got up. "Well…see you guys later…I guess." They nodded and he ran out, biting his lip.

          In the washroom, Miyako sat on a toilet, her face in her hands. _Nothing ever goes right for me. Kari is so lucky. She gets everything she wants. She can have any guy she wants. I can never be as good, or as pretty as her. People just think of me as her little sidekick. The loud mouthed annoying brat. No one…no one likes me. _Sniffling quietly, Yolei got off the toilet and rubbed at her swollen eyes. _So much for the Crest of Love and Sincerity._

Davis paused at the door of the girl's washroom. He winced as a pair of girls walked by and glanced at him strangely. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the closed door. "Yolei?"

          Her head jerked up. "Go away, Davis."

          Davis frowned. "Miyako, please come out. What's wrong?"

Shivers ran up her spine as he said her name. She shuddered unconsciously and she mentally hit herself. _Get a grip. I'm not going to tell him, and ruin his life. He'll feel guilty… _"You won't understand, Davis. Just please, leave me alone." Her voice trembled.

There was a pause at the door. "You're my friend, Yolei. Please. I want to help."

"I.." Yolei's voice was drowned out by the ringing of the bell. Daisuke banged his hand against the door in frustration. With determination, he pushed the door open and slid inside, hoping nobody saw him. He put his back against the door. "Yolei?" His voice echoed.

"Davis, thanks for your concern, but there's only one person who can help me, and he won't. At least not in the way I want him to." Yolei's feet moved in the stall.

Davis stood there for a while, totally lost. "Well…I'm there if you need me, Miyako. But I'd better get to class soon, the bell rang a few minutes ago. You coming? Kari and TK are waiting for us." His stomach sank. Somehow those words felt wrong, but he had no idea what to say.

Inside the stall, Yolei winced and bit her lip. _What was I expecting, anyway? Of course he would think of Kari. Stupid Miyako. _

There was no response, so Davis sighed, and turned around. Yolei opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was gone.

By now her tears had more or less been gone, and she stepped out, arranging her appearance. Straightening her hair, she briskly walked out the door, her emotions hidden beneath the surface. _I wonder if I'll be doing this forever…? But I'll never stop, that much I know…_

_And he lived happily ever after…_

A/N: Hi! I really wonder if I should make a happy sequel, or leave it, just as it is. But it's pretty much complete. Please review, it really encourages me J


End file.
